Habitación
by byddai
Summary: Elegir habitación en una mansión es difícil, y lo es más cuando esa mansión tiene tantas habitaciones, que muchas de ellas llevan años en desuso.


**Título: **Habitación

**Fandom: **X-men: Firts Class

**Pareja/Personajes: **Alex/Sean

**Clasificación: **NC-15 (¿?)

**Palabras:** 2.912

**Advertencias: **ligero porn (casi ná), PWP?

**Resumen: **Elegir habitación en una mansión es difícil, y lo es más cuando esa mansión tiene tantas habitaciones, que muchas de ellas llevan años en desuso.

***Habitación**

Cuando entran la mansión de Charles, ninguno sabe bien qué hacer salvo Raven, que sonríe mirando los cuadros de la entrada, recorre con los dedos el relieve de las puertas de madera y da vueltas sobre sí misma como una peonza, con los brazos extendidos y el pelo rubio danzando de un lado a otro. Charles niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

Sean nota como Erik se tensa a su lado y las bisagras de la puerta principal vibran con su poder. Se reiría si no fuese porque en ese mismo momento Charles les grita que van a repartir habitaciones, así que se tiene que dar prisa para escoger la mejor. Al final, pero, no hace falta hacer una carrera a vida o muerte porque todas las habitaciones son gigantescas, elegantes y con todos los lujos posibles, además de estar todas en la misma planta y, en caso de que uno no sepa llegar, puede seguir a los demás.

Raven va hacia la que era su habitación, que cuenta con un baño propio y un enorme balcón con una mesa redonda de cristal y tres sillas a su alrededor. Hank busca la que tenga mejor luminosidad para así tener más horas de trabajo bajo la luz solar, que no le cansa tanto la vista como la luz de los focos. El Profesor abre las puertas de la que antaño fue su habitación, la más grande y hermosa de todas, llena hasta los topes de libros y fotos de famosos científicos, físicos y matemáticos. Erik entra en la habitación de enfrente, sólo para dejar claro que entre ellos no hay nada, cosa muy absurda porque _los niños_ –como ellos les llaman- han visto sus caricias disimuladas, las miradas esquivas y los juegos bajo la mesa a la hora de comer. Es evidente que, a la mínima oportunidad, la habitación de Lehnsherr quedará vacía.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Alex se gira hacia Sean, que forcejea con una puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No estaría mal.

Summers le aparta con suavidad, recorriendo con sus manos los costados del pelirrojo. Sean apenas puede reprimir un escalofrío, pero se aparta y mira como Alex saca una navaja del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. En poco menos de un minuto, la puerta se abre y Alex le hace una reverencia para que pase. La sonrisa burlona en su rostro no hace más que agrandarse.

-Estaré en la habitación de enfrente. Pásate luego y quizá podamos jugar a algo.

Sean se queda sin respiración. Alex siempre hace que se sienta así, como un pez fuera del agua que poco a poco se ahoga envuelto en oxígeno. Por su pose de chico malo, sus comentarios cínicos, el misterio que le envuelve, sus brazos fuertes y esos ojos que destilan fuerza y pasión.

Se sienta en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las rodillas pegadas al pecho y protegidas por sus brazos. Sabe que no está bien lo que siente por Alex, no porque ambos sean hombres, sino porque son amigos y están en guerra. Si perder a un amigo ya sería un golpe duro, perder a… a la persona a la que ama, sería muchísimo peor. No lo soportaría. Por eso se niega a aceptarlo, a pensar en eso que siente por Alex y que no quiere llamar amor porque no puede permitirse el lujo de amar.

Que Charles y Erik sean felices no quiere decir que su historia pueda repetirse con él y Summers. Los mayores tienen ese lazo invisible que hace que ninguno pueda existir sin el otro, que ambos sean la razón de vivir del otro.

Al final, cansado de pensar, se estira en la cama y cierra los ojos. Después de tantas emociones y tanta acción, un buen descanso no se lo quitará nadie. Tarda pocos segundos en quedarse profundamente dormido, con la imagen de la sonrisa ladeada y burlona de Alex aún gravada tras sus párpados.

**X**

Abre los ojos desorientado. No recuerda que su cama fuese tan grande y cómoda, que las paredes fuesen azules ni que hubiese un enorme ventanal frente a su cama.

Poco a poco va recobrando la consciencia: el ataque de Shaw, la muerte de Darwin, la traición de Angel, el traslado… el reparto de habitaciones. Alex y su sonrisa. Alex y su manera delictiva de actuar. Alex y el tono seductor de su voz.

Se tapa la cara con las manos, desesperado. _Alex, Alex, Alex_. Está seguro de que Charles ya lo sabe, porque no para de rondar por su mente, cada vez más alto y claro. Decide no devanarse más lo sesos y darse una ducha. La siesta (que ha durado varias horas porque es noche cerrada) le ha ido bien, pero necesita desentumecer los músculos cuanto antes. Y necesita también lavarse el pelo porque siente los restos del edificio de la CIA clavados en el cráneo y está lleno de polvo.

Cuando está dentro de la ducha pierde la noción del tiempo, no se da cuenta del rato que pasa bajo los chorros de agua hasta que ésta sale helada por completo. E incluso entonces se permite permanecer un rato más, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabe lo que le deparará el futuro, así que mejor aprovechar ahora que puede. Tampoco cree que a Charles le importe pagar un poco más en la factura del agua. Cuando el jabón empieza a caerle en los ojos decide que es hora de salir. Se envuelve la cintura en una de las muchas toallas blancas y mullidas que hay en el baño y se pone otra sobre la cabeza. Hace el camino hasta su habitación descalzo porque no se ha acordado de coger las zapatillas y se niega a ponerse los calcetines porque están tan sucios que duda que toda esa porquería se vaya con una sola lavada.

-No… no, no, no, no…

Gira la manecilla de su habitación con ganas sin ningún resultado. Empuja con el hombro y hasta le da un par de patadas, intenta subirla un poco para qué encaje mejor, se seca las manos en la toalla y la pasa por la manecilla para que no resbale, pero aún así la puerta sigue sin moverse. Y él está ahí parado, en medio del pasillo, en plena madrugada y, para colmo, con sólo una toalla en la cintura.

-Vamos, por favor…

Sigue intentando abrir la puerta unos minutos más, emulando la forma en que lo ha hecho Alex, pero sin navaja no da el mismo resultado. Finalmente apoya la frente en la puerta y suspira derrotado. Se deja caer de espaldas hasta la pared de en frente, pero no calcula bien y, en vez de caer sobre la pared, aterriza en la puerta de la habitación de Summers, que se abre de golpe y Sean cae a peso sobre su espalda, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué coño…? ¿Sean? –Alex se friega un ojo y se medio incorpora en la cama, mirándole con una ceja alzada. Sean maldice interiormente: siempre ha querido saber hacerlo y a Summers le sale tan natural…- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Dejarme caer, ¿a ti que te parece?

-… -su mirada se dirige a su cintura, donde la toalla se ha movido y no deja mucho a la imaginación.- ¿De veras quieres que te conteste? –se relame los labios y Sean no sabe si fundirse allí mismo o levantarse y marcharse por donde se ha caído. Al final opta por taparse bien y sentarse en el suelo, rojo como un tomate.

-Me he ido a duchar y… bueno, ya sabes que mi puerta…

-La has cerrado y no la puedes abrir.

-Eso es. ¿Podrías hacer lo de esta mañana?

Alex asiente y se levanta con pereza. Al momento, Sean se arrepiente de haberlo pedido porque Alex se destapa y deja ver que sólo duerme con un calzoncillo negro que acentúa el color de su piel, le hace unas piernas increíbles y –Cassidy casi hiperventila cuando se fija- se arrapa tanto a su entrepierna que deja ver lo erecta que está. Summers pasa por su lado y se va hacia su habitación, pero no tarda demasiado en girarse hacia él con cara sorprendida.

-No se abre.

-¿Qué?

-Que no puedo abrirla, hay algo que impide que la navaja pueda hacer palanca. ¿Qué le has hecho?

-¡Nada! La he cerrado como cualquier otra puerta…

-Pues no se abre, tendrás que irte a otra habitación.

-Las únicas que tienen sábanas son las que hemos ocupado, ¡no pienso dormir en un colchón lleno de polvo y humedad! –Alex suspira, pero luego deja ver una sonrisa y le guiña un ojo mientras vuelve a entrar a su habitación, en el suelo de la cual Sean sigue sentado.

-Entonces… tendrás que quedarte aquí y dormir… conmigo.

-…Sí, claro, sólo… sólo necesito una manta y un cojín. El suelo es mejor que esos colchones.

-No, idiota, dormirás en mi cama. –Sean se estremece al escuchar "_mi cama_".- Vamos, hace frío y quiero entrar en calor.

Cassidy se debate entre dejarse la toalla puesta o quitársela, pero finalmente se decanta por la primera opción. Nada más meterse en la cama se da la vuelta y murmura un "_buenas noches_" que no está seguro que el otro haya oído. Acostado al lado de –_un muy desnudo y sensual_- Alex el tiempo parece detenerse, y no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado mirando la pared (¿minutos? ¿horas?) cuando el rubio se da la vuelta y se engancha a él, tanto, que el pelirrojo puede sentir los latidos del corazón del otro en su espalda.

Podría decir que está nervioso, que suda a mares, que está más rojo que un tomate y que su temperatura corporal ha subido varios grados, pero mentiría si dijese que no está terriblemente cómodo. Poco a poco, con la respiración tranquila de Alex y el calor que desprende el brazo que Summers ha pasado por su cintura, se va metiendo en un estado de duermevela muy agradable. Aunque esa comodidad dura poco porque, unos segundos después, los dedos de Summers recorren de arriba abajo su costado y juguetean con el nudo de la toalla.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Sean? –murmura contra su oreja, y Sean no sabe que le pone más, si el tono de su voz o la presión de la mano de Havok sobre su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

-A-Alex…

-He visto como me miras, como enrojeces cada vez que te toco, lo nervioso que te pone mi cercanía… -Sean traga saliva y cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir los gemidos de placer que luchan por salir de sus labios.- Sean… mírame, dime que no me equivoco.

-Yo…

Alex ríe y se pone encima de él para besarle con furia. Y Cassidy intenta resistirse, apartarle y gritarle mil y un insultos, pero no puede. Porque lleva demasiado tiempo deseándolo y no va a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

Alex Summers no es un tío que actúe con cariño o sensibilidad, y es por eso que Sean no se espera el cambio en el beso. De pronto hay menos lengua, menos dientes y la presión se hace más ligera. Alex casi acaricia los labios de Sean con los suyos, sus manos recorren el cuerpo pecoso con la ligereza de las plumas y la fricción entre sus caderas se hace lenta, casi demasiado.

-Dime que deseas esto tanto como yo. –la voz de Alex es casi un susurro y vibra sobre sus labios, separados de los del otro sólo lo necesario para hablar con claridad.

-Lo deseo. Te deseo. –los dedos de Alex se cuelan en la toalla y llegan hasta su erección, cada vez más dura y erguida. El movimiento se va haciendo cada vez más rápido y la mano de Alex no deja un solo resquicio de piel que recorrer. La experiencia de la mano del rubio hace que Banshee se ahogue con sus propios gemidos. Segundos más tarde se viene sobre la mano de Summers, que con una sonrisa depredadora se acerca a su oído mientras intenta recuperar la respiración.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba oír.

-Eres… oh, Dios…

-Es una comparativa agradable. –la sonrisa se le borra y asume una expresión más serena, más adulta.- ¿En serio quieres esto? Luego no podré parar.

-Sería un tonto si no lo quisiera.

Se besan de nuevo. Silencian sus pensamientos y sus miedos. La lengua de Summers recorre varias veces los labios de Sean, acariciándolos, entrando y saliendo ellos. Cassidy se aferra al borde de su cordura y disfruta del balanceo y la vertiginosa sensación de colgar sobre un abismo. Porque hace mucho tiempo que deseaba tener a Alex así, sólo para él, que deseaba que le tocara y poder saborear sus labios. Y Alex, que lleva demasiado tiempo sintiendo cosas que no se había atrevido a estudiar por miedo, no puede evitar estremecerse al separarse y ver a su amigo pelirrojo, a Sean, con sus pecas incontables, con los labios rojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada.

-Voy a hacerte tantas cosas… todo lo que ha llegado a imaginar mi mente, todos los sueños húmedos que he tenido contigo… no voy a parar hasta hacerte rozar el cielo con los dedos. ¿Qué me dices?

-No está mal.

-Ya veremos qué dices luego.

No tarda demasiado en volver a tener las manos del rubio encima, recorriendo su cuerpo. Alex se agacha sobre él y sigue moviendo su lengua con delicada ternura sobre sus labios, hasta que Cassidy cierra los ojos de nuevo y enreda sus dedos detrás del cuello del rubio. Havok se va deslizando lentamente hasta quedar encima de él. Extiende sus brazos para abarcar toda la longitud de los brazos de Sean hasta sus muñecas. Sus caderas se encuentran y la fricción de sus entrepiernas provoca una vibración que parece electrizarles. Ambos abren los ojos, y el pelirrojo levanta la cabeza para besarle, lo único que necesita Alex para hacerle suyo.

Un par de horas más tarde y después de varios orgasmos ambos se dejan caer en la cama, empapados de sudor y asquerosamente pegajosos. Claro que a ninguno de los dos le importa lo más mínimo. Sean siente como se le van nublando los sentidos, así que se coloca bien al lado de Alex, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, un brazo por su cintura y las piernas enredadas. Summers, por su parte, le envuelve con sus brazos y le besa los labios con ternura.

-Sólo para que lo sepas… -la voz de Havok suena lejana en su mente ya adormilada, y ni siquiera sabe si es su verdadera voz o es sólo su imaginación.- … sí pude abrir la puerta de tu habitación, sólo que no quería hacerlo.

**X**

-Sean, he visto que has cogido la habitación que da al patio interior. Esas habitaciones llevan muchos años sin usarse y probablemente la puerta no cierre bien. Si lo deseas, puedes cambiarte a cualquier otra, sin ningún problema. –le suelta Raven cuando, a la mañana siguiente, están desayunando en la cocina todos juntos.

Charles suelta una risita burlona que disimula cuando Erik le lanza una mirada de advertencia. La chica les mira intrigada, sin verle la gracia a lo que ha dicho. Sean balbucea una excusa que apenas se entiende, le dice que no se preocupe y que _gracias, pero así está bien_. Siguen desayunando entre los comentarios científicos cruzados entre Hank y Charles, los gruñidos e insultos de Erik al leer artículos sin sentido en el periódico, las risas de Raven cuando Alex le cuenta historias absurdas sobre la cárcel. Se pasan el zumo entre ellos, las tortitas vuelan de los platos, el aroma a café llena la sala y el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos es ensordecedor.

Sean es el único que desentona en la imagen. Apenas ha probado bocado y está inusualmente callado. Pero, ¿cómo no va a estarlo? Alex y él no han hablado de lo acontecido la noche anterior y el rubio no parece tener mucha prisa por hacerlo. Además, Charles lo sabe, por lo que Erik también. Es cuestión de tiempo que al profesor se le escape y Hank se entere, mientras que Raven no tardará demasiado en unir cabos. No está preparado para enfrentarse a ellos, y menos si Alex hace como si no hubiese pasado nada. El muy idiota le mira y le sonríe, lanzándole comentarios para que se una a la conversación. _Idiotaidiotaidiotaidiota_.

Cuando acaban de desayunar está tentado de hacer una escena dramática: levantarse de golpe tirando la silla al suelo, señalar a Summer y gritarle "_ayer nos acostamos, ¿es que no tienes nada que decir, idiota?_", para luego salir por la puerta con la barbilla alzada y echándose el pelo hacia atrás. (Lo último sería más difícil, pero lo intentaría de todas formas). Pero antes siquiera de tomar impulso para levantarse, Summers se le adelanta y, antes de salir, se inclina sobre su oreja.

-Raven tiene razón, no debes quedarte en una habitación que da tantos problemas… Deberías irte a otra en la que haya una cama enorme. –Sean se estremece al oír el tono en que pronuncia ese "_enorme_". Es casi… _sucio_.- A poder ser, con un guapo rubio esperándote en ella.

La sangre de todo su cuerpo baja directamente a la entrepierna en apenas milésimas de segundo. Quizá no es una declaración de amor, pero es una declaración de intenciones, y a Sean le vale. Al menos por ahora.

*:)!


End file.
